


Your Past is Your Future

by Ally265



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: #international fanwork day 2017, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally265/pseuds/Ally265
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a oneshot or twoshot and follow the process of  the first movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Past is Your Future

Marty Pov

I arrive home at night and saw the towtruck backing into the drive way. As i approched closer i see the wreaked car no other than my dad (Biff) wreaked it while driving it. As i got closer to thee door i could here my dad yelling at my mom (George) for something he caused.

"I cant belive you didnt tell me the car had a blind spot i could have been killed" dad yelled at my mom as he started cowering and stumbling with words

"Now Biff it never had a blind spot when i waa driving it" mom stuttered

"Have you finished my papers yet" he asked changing the subject.

"Well biff since it isnt for Monday i thought" he was cut off by Biff

" George  you know what will happen if i turned in my paper work in in ypur handwriting ill get fired you dont want that do ya" he said.

Mom was silent fora while.

Dad grabbed him by his coller "do ya"

"No biff i would not" mom finally said

"Good now have them done before you go to bed or dont come to bed at all" dad said in a threating tone.

"Ok ill be right to it" mom said in a fake cheerful tone

"Good" he say as he walks of towards the window and came back towards me taking the candy out the jar next to me.

"What are you looking at butthead" he said going towards the fridge taking out a beer.

"Geroge how many time i told you not to get light even that you cant do along with carring a baby properly" he said yelling.

I see my mom look at me trying to hold a straight face.

"i know what your going to say but Biff  is my Alpha and superviser i just cant say no and plus he right "He said defending him

He always defends him no matter what and it gets to me so bad.

"Its not your fault about that"

Dad always reminds him about his first baby he lost when they were younger.

It soon came time for dinner and i was quite ordinary. Mom pours out some peanut brittle and offers me some but i decline. Linda broke the silence

"Douglas called for you six times when you were out"

Douglas always trying to make me his bondmate or try and date me but i always decline. 

"Marty i dont get whu you wont just take him on the offer he dose not seem so bad." mom says 

" he seem decent enough" Dave says looking at me

"Mom hes not my type hes just to much of a snob" i say focusing on them

"I remember when i first kissed Biff do ypu remember" mom says but biff pays no attention but on the television and his beer.

"We all know the story Dad hit you with his car and then you got this crush on him " Linda says while uncurling her hair.

"it was during the enchantment under the sea dance i was on the dance floor by my when biff suddenly picked me of my feet and danced with me then suddenly kissed me and then i knew he was my mate and i wanted to be with him forever" he said going in a dreamy state.

Biffs only responce was a slight chuckle at the tv and that was it.

" I gotta go bye" dave said as he got up and kissed mom goodbye

" Stop bye the store and pick up the good beer too" Dad says as Dave leaves.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

I am now at the Twin pines mall at 1:25 am and i watch as doc is shot amd now im being chased by whatever these people are. I started speeding down the drive way as i  try getting away from there rage. As doing so i hit 88 mph and travel to November 5 1955 (correct me if im wrong) i cash into a barn who think im an alien and start shooting at me. I drive out of there running over an a tree in the process. 

As i enter town i look around see the so much different place it was. I looked around and spotted a public telephone in a coffe house. 

I searched throught the phone book at found Docs phone number. There was no answer so i hand up taking the page with me.

"Are you going to buy any thing" the man asked.

"A tab" i said

"i cant give you tab until you order something"

"how about a pepsi free"

"if you want a pepsi you have to pay for it"

"just give something without sugar" i said

He went under and gave me black coffe.

" Hey Mcfly" i heard my mom maiden name called and turned around to see a younger version of my dad Biff.

"Hey guys"  the man directly beside me said and to my surprise i see a younger verison of my mom.

I stare at them intenstly and in shock my mom was omega cute.

"have you finished my homework mcfly" Biff says getting close to him

"well biff since it isnt due till wednesday i " he was cutt off. 

"hello anybody home think mcfly i need time to rewrite them imagine what will happen if i turned in my homework in your hand writing i will get kicked out of school and you dont want that to happen do ya" biff said

George stayed quiet.

" Do ya" he said getting more of his space

"No ill bring them to you Saturday first thing in the morning" george said puting the spoon in his mouth.

" i like to sleep in "bif said walking out the door whith his gang in throw.

I stare at him some more.

"What" George said

"Your George Mcfly"

"yea so"

"Why do you let those boys push around like that" and man came up and said.

"Beacause there Alphas and im just an Omega"

"so stand tall for yourself hey look at me you think im going to stay here all my life im going to go to nightschool and make sombody of my self"

"Yes ur going to be mayor" i said

"Mayor i like the sound of that"

"A coloured and beta mayor that will be the day."

"You will see i will become major and clean up this town"

"good you can start by sweeping the floor"

I looked away and notice george was gone and i saw him peddling away. 

When i caught up to him i saw that i lost him and saw Biff driving coming at me and i hit my head to the concreate at impacted and the world went black.

As i woke i saw i was in a hard bed in a dark unfamilier room.

"Good thought u would never wake up" biff said getting up to face me. He flips on the swicth i scan the simple room.

" you buttheaded omega going infrount the car" he said getting up and grabing my arm hoisting me up.

 "Your lucky i was feeling generally nice today and your cute" he said now facing me.

Wait did my dad just call me CUTE. The closes thing he ever told as a compliment was butthead.

He tried grabbing me from behind and i froze up. He pushed me on the bed only to be saved from a shrill voice.

"BIFF IS THE YOUNG MAN YOU HIT WITH YOUR CAR AWAKE SHOILD I CALL THE HOSPITAL!!" I heard a shrill voice of an old lady.

"NO GRANDMA HES FINE" He yelled in return.

I walk out the property with my hands in my pockets into the street. It turned out it had gotten late and i had to get to Docs place here. 

"Hey Mister do you know were Riverside drive (Not to sure) is." i asked the man.

"You take a left from here and keep going straight." the man said.

" On JFKennedy drive" i said

"Who the Heck is JFKennedy"

"nothing" i said and continued walking.

* * *

 

 I approuch Docs house slowly and began knocking on the door. The door opened and shut when i turned my back. When i turned around i see Doc opening up with a big and strange device on his head.

"Dont tell me anything" he said dragging me inside puting a rubber plug on my head.

"Doc listen"

"dont say a word let me think your from a far distance"

"yes"

"you want me to make a donation"

"no doc" i said pull the plug off my head. "im from the future"

"you what that means, ITS THAT THIIS THING DOES NOT WORK" He said taking the device off.

"Doc you got to belive me you sent me with a time machine you invented"

" Then tell me future boy whose presidant of the united states then."

"Ronald Regan"

"RONALD REGAN HA". He said going out to his lab.

"And let me guest Jody White is the first lady" he said going in then lab

"doc you got to listen to me" i said fallin on door. "The burise on your head i know what caused it you told me the whole thing, you were hanging a clock over the toilet and slipped and hit your head and had a vision of the fluex capaciter which makes time travel possible." i finished in a lower tone. 

The door suddenly opened .

* * *

 

I showed Doc the Deloren and the capaciter and also the showed him the footage and now he ia now worring about the 1.21 gigawats of elecricity he needs to get me back to my time .

"The only thing that can  generate much power is a bolt of lightning."

"say that again"

"A bolt of lightning"

" Thats it doc"

"But with lightning uou never know where when they will strike."

"We do now" o said  showing him the flyer.

"lightning struke the clock tower at November 12 1955."

" thats only a week from now i can stay here i could go around explore"

"Marty that cant happen anything you do here will change your fiture" he said serously. "Have made contact with anyone else beside me"

"Well i sorta bumbed into my mom and dad"

"Marty do you have a picture of your siblings" he asked and i gave him the picture.

"just as i thought look at your brother"

"his head is gone" 

"it would keep disappearong if we dont fix it."

"whats the plan doc"

* * *

 

We enter the highschool that basicly looks brand new to find my mom.

When is him hes being bullied by some boys trying to touch him. Alphas they must be.

"And your father" doc said bending alittle to my level.

"there" i pointed to biff bullying a lower grade student

"I dont really see the connection" Doc says

"Well dad did hit him with the car but he hit me with his car." i said in realization.

"What does beiing hit by a car got to do with that"

"I think Biff was suppose to have sex with Geroge" 

"Marty you had intercourse with your father!!"

"What no doc" i said in horror. "We need to find a new way to get Gerorge and Biff together"

"Theres a cermonial gathering to be commence November 12 1955."

"The Enchantment under the sea dance thats where they go and dance and kiss."

"Exacly we must get your parents together for this dance"

* * *

 

I sit on the caffeteria table side next to my mom and started talking. " Hey Gerorge remeber me i wanted to talk about asking Biff to the dance." that made him look up fast.

"how did you know" he started but i cut him off.

"lets just say i know" i now has his full attention. "Why dont you ask him."

"Biff hates my guts and besides i think he would want to go with some one else" he said

"Who" i say in curiosity.

" Loraine" he say pointing at a Beta flirting at him and can see a fake smile he has on.

"hey you can take her on" i say looking back to find him gone. 

* * *

 

"Stop following me" he says walking faster to his home.

"Come on Gerorge" i say

"I like what your trying to do but im not going to dance or ill mise science fiction theatre and not you or any body on this planet will convice me otherwise." he say and slams the door.

"Anyone on thos planet huh"

Gerorge Pov

I was fast asleep when this excruciating sound came to my ears.

"Gerorge Mcfly i am Darth Vadar from the planent Falcon."

I gaze to the book that was on my nightstand and gave a suspicus gaze back.

"im listening"

* * *

 

Marty" i yelled running up to him.

"hey geroge didnt see you school today" he said still trying to open the bottle.

" i know i over slept" I said catching my brethe." last night  darth vadar came from planet falcon and told me if i didnt aske Biff to the dance he'll melt my brain."

"Lets keep the brain melting low key okay" we said walking to th cafe.

"Now when you enter  the cafe u go up to Biff and try to be cssual but have affection in your voice"

We enter the cafe Marty taking a seat in the booth i saw Biff at the bar part.

"Biff"

"What do you want Mcfly"

"i  wanted to know if" i was cut of by all too familier voice

"Hey Biff have you made your desicon to go to the dance with me." Loraine said seductivly.

"No not yet but ill let you know when"he said.

She looks at me with a smug face  "You better find a new alpha to pursue this ones mine." she said pushing me down.

"Lorraine stop it now" Biff says

" Why not like you feelings towarda him" she said facing Biff.

"Just stop it" he said. 

"Beside after the dance ypu can have me all ypu want and barly have to worry about me getting pregnant and mess your chances up for playing for and the  international football team." she saidb, its true if an alpha gets someone pregnant the are illegable to be put on a team.

Loraine the kissed Biff infrount of me and i felt my heart breake and i dash out the cafe.

I could hear Marty following me. "Marty please its final hes going with Lorraine and my brain is going to be melted."

"Come  on just still go to the dance plz for me"

"okay fine"

* * *

 

Biff POV

I drive into the parking lot with Lorraine in the opposite seat. I cant believe i took her. She was right i do like Gerorge he is just so calm and has the most beautiful blue eyes i have ever seen. People may say i hate him but i dont, i adore him up until the laat skin pigment.

I got out the car and started walking in the school with Lorraine in tow. As we got inside the room was already packed but i could still make throught and see Gerorge and i think Marty he said together talking. Two beautys but only one is the guy for me.

As i got closer to him i could make more of his features but then a hand grabbed and put me on a chair. Before i could respond Lorraine was on my lap and kissing me. I looked and saw that Gerorge saw me and looked away it hurt to see him look away.

Geroge Pov

"Marty you seriously think he would drop Lorraine for me" i said as we enter the dance"

" Cmon have some fate" he said as we walked to the clerer parts of the dance floor.

"It just seems unreal like a movie"

Just as we turned to the crowd on the other side i saw Biff kissing Lorraine and it hurt so bad. I looked away quickly.

"Geroge you love Biff dont you" Marty said. I nodded in response. "Then go claim whats yours" he said sternly.

I got my face together and marched towards biff and lorraine. 

" Lorraine you are a nosy bitch and no one wants you s get away from my alpha" i said shocking Biff and Marty.

"Or what"  Lorraine said.

" Its done Lorraine you better find another way home" biff said getting up and looking me in the eyes. (Cue earthangel)

He lead me to the dance floor for the slow dance and started dancing with me.

He got closer to me looking me in the eyes. He leaned in kissing me as the song finished. "I love you Biff" i said. "I love you too Mcfly". " still not giving up last name" i asked. "It kinda suits you now for me" he says and then i look up to see marty on stage. "Marty?" i asked in confusion.

( after Johnny Young"

"Marty that was some unsual music you played" i said ." but Biff asked if he could take me home" i said. "thats great i shoild be going"

"Will i ever see you again" i asked. "Yes  in the future" he said dashing out the door.

* * *

 

Marty Pov

I woke up in my bed remebering what happen when i got back here.

As i walk out i see that the house looks different it looked expensive and classy. I see my brother and sister and an extra guy sitting at the table.

"Who are you" i said pointing at him

"Marty are alright, i know you havent seen me for three months but not to you forget me completely."the man said.

Then something clicked. " how old are you"

"24 seriously i came here for my birthday tomarrow and i have another insane brother"

"Hey Calvin im not insane" Dave said

"Your insane to where that tie with that suit" Linda says.

So his name is Calvin, wait is he the baby that mom miscarried but now didnt.

Then the front door opened and shown my mom and dad but they look happy together. Then i colapse. "Marty" mom says coming by treating me like a baby. "You seem hot are you running a fever, Biff you think he should go to the doctor." he said worring about me. "Looks like he must be hot from sleeping in his clothes again." he said.  "ok well have some breakfast and then you and Jennifer can go to that fair you were helping her with."

Oh the fair i almost forgot. "Heres your keys son drive safetly" Dad said handing me the keys. I walk to the garge to see the toyota 4x4 truck. Suddenly my phone rang and i showd Douglas and i hit the end button. Just then i saw a flash of light and the Deloren. Out came the doc coming to me. 

"Marty i need you to come back with me to the future"

"Doc i just got here what happen in the future do i marry Douglas"

"  Yes but its about your son"

"wait i marry douglas" i said in disbalief

"come on marty we need to go "he saidl

I climb in and he drove reversed.

"Doc we would need more road to hit 88 mph"

"Where we going we dont need roads"

Then it starts flying and we flew right to the sky. 

This is going to be Awsome

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
